Beautiful Shadow
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: What if their was a girl on the team? What if Rob and her had a past? This is a remake of the movie but with another girl on the team, Katherine. Rob/OC.
1. Betrayal

**Chapter One: Betrayal**  
***Kat's POV***

I let out a small giggle as Left Ear whispered a pickup line from his guide book, winking and flirting like he always did. Charlie and him were like the brothers that I never had but always wished I did. I could feel Rob's eyes on my back as he made some cocky comments hoping that I would look at him and he could catch my eye. I knew that if I even just looked at his baby blue eyes that I would forgive him and I just couldn't.

My watch beeped letting me know it was time. I gave them a quick wave before jogging down the streets to get to the building across from where we were doing the job. Steve sat on the iron stairs glaring at his watch through snake-like eyes, the bag sitting next to him looking untouched. "You're late," He announced as though talking to a child making me roll my eyes. He shoved the bag against my chest before pushing past me onto the street.

I rolled my eyes walking ahead of him so I could pick the locks on each door that we passed through. As I got to the last door, I couldn't pick it so I was forced to take the screws out of the lock to get inside. "Hurry up." Steve snarled as I heard the last screw hit the floor on the other side of the door. I shoved open the door letting him storm inside while I made sure no one was watching us.

I put in a earpiece as I listened to everyone chat, letting myself fall into one of the chairs that sat next to an old table that completed the room. "Your men are still not in position, Steve?" John asked shortly after he told Steve my favorite quote from him: _I trust everyone, it's the devil inside them I don't trust. _Steve gave a sour look to himself as he told John that they would be. "You don't know that, we should abort."

"I think that's Charlie's call now, John." Steve answered back cocky making me want to punch him in the face for disrespecting the man who was like a father to me. There was a silence on the line and I knew everyone was looking at each other trying to decide what to do but I knew what Charlie would chose. He had been planning this for too long and he wanted to prove to John that he could do this job.

"It's a go." Charlie told us and I smiled at that. Lyle told Steve where to paint and he did as he was told without any sarcastic comments which surprised me. As he put the explosives on the ceiling I put the rest of the things back into the bag so we could leave soon. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. "Alright Kat, get you both out of there."

* * *

"I want to propose a toast." John said as we all crowded around him on the mountain. "To Charlie because we just stole 35 million dollars of gold without even holding a gun. No one else could have done that."

"So, shopping list. Who's getting what?" Left Ear asked with a smirk as he took another drink. "Spare no dirty details."

"Guys, take a lesson from a old man." John said smiling. "Invest."

"In what?" Left Ear asked.

"In gold." He answered laughing. I smiled and he motioned Charlie and me to walk with him away from the group. "You know, guys. There are two kinds of thieves in this world, the ones who steal to enrich their lives and the ones who steal to define their lives. Don't be the latter. It makes you miss out on what's really important in life."

"What are you talking about, John?" Charlie asked. "You've been a good father."

"Sitting in prisons doesn't make you a good father." He answered and I sighed. "I spent half my kid's life in prison. Don't get to be my age with nothing but this. Charlie, find somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with and hold onto her forever."

"Okay." Charlie said and John turned to me smiling happily as he put this hands on my shoulders making me look him in the eye.

"Give Rob a chance, okay?" He said and I glanced over at Rob who was laughing with the rest of the team and Steve but something seemed off with him. John hugged me and whispered in my ear, "He really loves you. I can see it in his eyes."

I stared back at John as he pulled away. He grinned and nodded before turning to look at Charlie too. "Hey, I love you guys."

"Love you too." Charlie and me said in sync. We headed back to the van smiling. We were all getting to go home with our shares of the gold. I got into the back with Lyle and Left Ear while Charlie and John sat in the middle and Steve sat up front with Rob.

I stared out the window watching the scenery while everyone talked about what they were going to do with their money and where they were going next but something still seemed off. "Look at this idiot." I heard Rob say from the front, I looked up to see someone driving down the middle of the road. They stopped causing Rob to have to stop there was no way around them, I noticed another car stopped behind us so we couldn't back up.

I gasped when I saw the people get out with guns. Steve opened the door and got out. John went to get out too when Steve pointed a gun at him. It suddenly clicked Steve had betrayed us. "Steve!" Charlie screamed at him shocked at the change of events.

"I've made a few plans of my own." Steve answered. No one made a move, he still had the gun pointed at John.

"There's no where that you can go where we won't find you." John said not looking afraid of him or the gun. "You know that, Steve."

"I think that's probably right, John." He said and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Steve's gun fired and John's body moved back with the force of the bullet. I could hear Charlie yelling at Rob to drive but I couldn't move my eyes from where the bullet hit John, blood beginning to pour threw his shirt.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Please review. I love to hear what you have to say even if it isn't nice. Thanks lots. I will have the next chapter up soon. Just letting you know that I think of Megan Fox as Kat. So that way you guys know what she looks like._


	2. Meeting The Team

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Team  
*Stella's POV***

"Where are they?" I asked Charlie as we got out of my car and saw no one was there yet. I was nervous about meeting the team since I had only heard about them and never met them except for Charlie and Kat. Before he could answer, a motorcycle came speeding up with an unexpired driver who looked ready to fall over at any second.

"That's Lyle, he's our computer genius." Charlie introduced as we leaned against the front of the mini. "He's the one who really invented the Napster, or at least that's how Lyle tells it, says Shawn was his roommate in college." Lyle got off his bike as it fell on it's side making him blush embarrassed. Charlie chuckled at him before smiling when an older car pulled up. "That's Left Ear, explosives. He once put too many M-80s in a toilet bowl and lost the hearing in his right ear."

"And who's that?" I asked when I heard the screech of tires on the road from someone speeding down it. Charlie smiled before telling me that it was his getaway driver and someone that I would love to see. I cocked my head to the side confused by who he meant but I realized as soon as the passenger side door opened and my best friend popped out of the car.

"Kat." I gasped out seeing my best friend for the first time in close to a decade. She smiled and walked over to where I was standing, pulling me into a hug. I smiled hugging her back realizing how different she looked since the last time I saw here, when she was 13. Her black hair was now waist length and looked amazing against her skin while her bright blue eyes sparked with happiness.

**_*Flashback To Fifteen Years Ago* (3rd Person's POV)_**

_"Daddy!" Stella squealed happily when her dad walked through the door of their little apartment that late evening with bags in his hands. Stella didn't seem notice the body behind him until he turned telling the girl to come inside since she was standing in the doorway looking uncertain. Her clothes were dirty and ripped looking too big for her tiny petite form._

_"Stella, this is Katherine, Katherine, this is my daughter Stella." John said with a small smile as he pushed Katherine forward Stella as he shut the door. "Stella, why don't you bring Katherine up to your room and give her some pajamas to change into and where the shower is?"_

_Stella nodded happily and she grabbed Katherine's hand pulling her down the hall into her bedroom before telling her to sit on the bed while she moved over to her closet. "How old are you, Katherine?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top for Katherine to wear for bed._

_"Eight." Katherine answered from where she sat with her knees pulled to her chest on the bed. "Call me Kat, everyone does."_

_"Okay!" Stella bounced as she gave Kat the clothes and showed her to where the bathroom was so she could take a shower before dinner. "Here you go, Kitty Kat!" Kat stared at the door for a long time before undressing and stepping into the shower. It had been a while since she had a shower or a good meal, which the man had promised her both along with a place to sleep for the night._

_Kat stood under the spray for a long time once she was done just relaxing, feeling as she had to worries in the world for those few minutes. When she got out of the shower, Kat changed into the clothes Stella had given her before stepping out into the living room where the father and daughter sat eating pizza, watching a movie. Stella patted the seat next to her pointing to the plate of pizza that was Kat's._

_"We were going to wait but you took a long time." Stella said lightly before smiling at the girl her age. "Dad said you were staying the night! We get to have a sleepover! It'll be so much fun!"_

_Kat gave her a small smile and she blushed. She had never had a friend before to do things with, her parents had refused to let be out of their sight with fear she would ruin their image and they had kicked her out only a few weeks ago, she never talked to anyone on the streets just hide in her box until she got hungry and went to steal food._

_After the movie was over, Kat and Stella went to Stella's bedroom and made a fort out of her bed and blankets. They laid under it talking and giggling about anything and everything like old friends. "Hey Stella?"_

_"Yeah, Kitty Kat?"_

_"I'm glad your my friend."_

**_*End of Flashback* (Stella's POV)_**

"Okay, so phones?" Charlie said knocking me out of my flashback and making me let go of Kat. She smiled giving me a look that clearly said that we would talk later as she moved back to stand between Rob and Left Ear across from me. Left Ear handed everything out while he gave instructions but I couldn't keep my eyes off Kat and Rob who were standing close to each other. He was touching her when ever he could even if it was just brushing hair away from her face or laying his hand on the small of her back but what threw me most was the look that flashed through her eyes.

"Stella." Charlie said as everyone began to get in their cars. I snapped out of it as we got into the mini and drove away. "So go ahead and ask, I know that you want too."

"Are Kat and Rob a couple?" I asked unable to keep the small smile from my face when I asked it. They would be so cute together, the perfect couple in anyone's eyes.

"They were engaged but they broke it off about a year ago." He answered with a small sad sigh. "We had decided to go out the day before the Venice job and one of Kat's friends, Rose, came along too. Well, John had to talk to Kat about something important in private so they sent the rest of us on ahead to the club. Well, after a few drinks they still hadn't shown up yet so Rob was getting kind of worried, Rose offered to dance with him to get his mind off it and he accepted after he figured out that she wouldn't shut up until he did."

"What happened?" I asked listening closely to the story wanting to know what happened next to my best friend.

"Rose kissed him right as Kat and John walked through the door. Kat was so shocked, she had thought Rob kissed her so she stormed off crying and it took Lyle, Left Ear, and me to calm her down well enough that we could tell her the whole story but she wouldn't believe us. She was so upset and kept saying she wasn't good enough for him and was pulling him down, that he needed to be free."

I was shocked by the story unable to comment because every time I opened my mouth, nothing seemed to come out. I could tell by the way Kat acted that she had forgiven him all that time ago, but why weren't they together now that she had forgiven him? Charlie and me sat in silence for the rest of the ride back to his car both not wanting to say a word.


	3. Hollywood

**Chapter Three: Hollywood**  
***Kat's POV***

"Of all the places for a thief to hide, this joker picked Hollywood." Left Ear said looking over the side of the building and into the streets. I smiled as I looked at all the lights, remembering who Mama would take me up to the tops of building to look at the lights from above but frowned when I remembered the woman who had left me one night because she claimed she couldn't look after a child anymore.

"He ain't stupid." I answered with a small smile in his direction as I sat on the edge of the building wondering where Stella was, she was late which wasn't like her. Rob leaned next to where I was sitting looking ready to pull me off if I got too close to falling. I rolled my eyes at his overprotective act but couldn't help the blush that flamed my cheeks.

As the boys began talking about the plan to get into Steve's house, I zoned out looking at the lights as I remembered one of the nights Mama had taken me up there.

_*Flashback to when Kat was 11*_

_"Mama! Where are we going?!" I asked as we ran up the stairs of a building that I didn't know. We were on vacation to New York for her business trip with her newest boyfriend, Mike and it was the first time that we had been alone to spend time together. She just laughed as she ran next to me matching my pace so I wouldn't fall behind._

_"You'll see!" She said smiling as we got to the very top of the stairs and pushed open the door to relieve the roof. She smiled as she pulled me over to the edge so I could see the lights all around the city, it was amazing. I couldn't move my eyes from the sight and Mama was the same way._

_"Kitty Kat?" Mama whispered not moving her eyes from the lights even when I looked up at her. "Will you promise me something, sweetheart?" I nodded in agreement not knowing that I would regret making the promise. "Don't ever fall in love, okay? Men are pigs, they get what they want then they leave and never look back."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was brought out of my flashback by the door slamming shut. I jumped off the edge and smiled when I saw Stella standing there. "Sorry I'm late." I waved my hand giving her that signal that it was fine while the others nodded, or in Rob's case, snored. Charlie quickly got back on track as he asked Stella how much time she would need with the Worthington. "Five minutes, flat."

"Don't be cocky, young lady." Rob commented with an unhappy look on his face. "It's not the same as opening a safe for the police, it's a whole different ballgame."

"I'll be fine." Stella snapped back after an "are you kidding me" look that was sent in my direction. I smiled and saw the others doing the same, she was going to fit in just fine. Charlie went through the plan for the getaway while I walked over to Rob slipping my hand into his.

"We need to talk, tonight 9 o'clock my room." I whispered before pulling away before anyone noticed. I could feel Rob's eyes on me as I walked over to Stella and the others as Charlie gave us our assignments. I grinned at Stella letting her know that it was all going to be okay in the end as we all walked back to our cars and drove back to the hotel.

I sat on the edge of the bed in my hotel room winging my hands and pulling on my black tank nervously as I waited for Rob to show up. The clock on the nightstand flashed 8:45 but I couldn't get myself to calm down. I had to tell him tonight, it was eating me alive even if I had promised my mother, I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello readers! I just wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoriting because I know that I don't update as much as I should but thanks for staying with me. Oh and one last thing: I don't own The Italian Job but I wish I did.


	4. Little Talks

**Author's Note**: Hey there readers! I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You all have been amazing with everything and I know that I haven't updated in a while so I hope this chapter makes you all happy and all that! Thanks again and I don't own The Italian Job, I only own Kat and a few other OCs! :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Little Talks (Kat's POV)**

Nervously I messed with my fingers as I waited for Rob to show up so we could have our talk. Stella had decided to go shopping for some new clothes only a few minutes ago leaving the hotel room to myself for the next few hours. When a knock echoed through the room, I stood opening the door before I could talk myself out of it. "Hey." I said smacking myself mentally in the forehead at how stupid it sounded.

"Hey Kitten." He smirked using the nickname that sent shivers down my spine. He hadn't used that nickname since I called off the engagment. I steped to the side letting him inside watching as he sat on the edge of the double bed me and Stella shared. I walked over so I was standing in front of him with my arms limply at my sides all my thought of what to say were gone without a trace.

"I..." I began chocking on the words that I knew I needed to say. His eyes locked on mine and I had to look away at the intense on their shinying ocean blue. Every detail of that night came running back to me making tears pool in my eyes and a sob want to rip out of my chest. "I just..."

"I know, baby." He whispered making that sob rise in my throat and escape my mouth painfully. He stood wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest where my tears stained his shirt. He always knew what I was going to say, it always made me smile but I needed to get this out and crying wasn't helping my cause. "It's going to be alright."

"I... have to get this out." I said a few moments later, my cheeks trailed with tears and my chest burning at the pain of my sobs that had now creased. "My mom made me promise to never fall in love... and I broke that promise for you but when I saw you kissing everything my mom said just... came back to me."

He didn't say a word, just rubbed my back comforting me. I wished he would say something, even scream at me, anything to let me know how he felt. A few minutes later, my wish was granded, "I saved the ring." He whispered making me look up at him. "When you threw it in the street, I went and found it. I love you Kitten weather you love me or not, you are my life and I can't live without you."

I stared into his eyes looking for any sign that he was lying before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down to my height to whisper in his ear, "I have always loved you and I will never stop." Before leaning into his lips for the first time in a year.

**(Stella's POV)**

I giggled closing the hotel room door leaning against it realizing what I had just seen. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I skipped down the hall to the boys' hotel room knocking excitedly. Charlie opened the door surprised as I shoved him back as I walked into the living room area when Lyle was playing with his computers and Left Ear was reading a book.

"ROB AND KAT ARE BACK TOGETHER!" I screamed unable to keep it to myself anymore. The three boys just stared at me confused before slowly smiling to themselves happily. The image of my best friend cuddled up with her ex-fiancee asleep naked under the sheets would have grossed anyone else out but I couldn't help but be happy for the two.


End file.
